emeraldgrovefandomcom-20200213-history
Beasts of 9: The Hunt
Summary 10 embarks on his most dangerous journey yet, determined to keep his fellow stitch-punks safe by hunting down and killing the Mecha Beast... Chapter 1 The wind blew an old wrapper into the small shed the stitch-punks called home, and 9 ran after it. 10 sat in his corner, sharpening his hammerblade, and looking around nervously. 7 sat on an old shoe, stitching a small tear in her fabric, and 3 and 4 played with a marble, rolling it to and fro. A loud yell awakened the dreary atmosphere, and the single word echoed through their heads. "RAGDOLLS !" screeched the Mecha Beast as it bounded forward effortlessly. 10 met with him halfway between the others and them, slamming the monstrosity back with a quick slash from his weapon. It replied with a grab, leaving 10 trapped in its claws. 7 appeared from nowhere and slammed her blade into its spine, causing it to twist about in agony, also releasing 10 from its grip. He retrieved his weapon and smashed the back end into its neck, cracking its metal cable. Half its jaw slumped, and the beast kicked 10 with its front paw. The knife blades cut straight through him, leaving him lying unconscious. 3 and 4 ran over with their new weapons, 2 small swords fastened from letter openers, and swiped away at the Mecha Beast. It eventually gave up and ran back through the door, leaving the twins to turn and find 7 crouching over 10 sewing him up. They all slumped and looked back at 9, who ran over gleefully holding the wrapper. "I caught it !" he yelled, prompting them all to simultaneously facepalm. ---- 10 bent the metal around his waist, the light can aluminum the perfect chest piece to his tiny roman-style armor. He tied the last piece on with string and let his cape roll out over it. He looked in the broken mirror and felt handsome. He smiled at himself, and sheathed his hammerblade across his back. 9 walked towards him with something behind his back. "Since your gonna need to carry your stuff." he said nervously "I made you a bag from that plastic wrapper." He held it out towards 10, who snatched it from his hand nervously but with gentleness. "Thank you..." he said quietly. He was always awkward with the others, except 7. But this seemed like a genuine call for friendship, and 10 hugged 9 before he could shy away from the thought. 9stood back surprised, then crossed his arms around 10's back. "Well...I'll be down on the floor with 7, need anything just call my name." 9 waved and then began climbing down the shelf to the floor. 10 waved back as he descended and continued looking at himself in the mirror, now donning the bag at his side. "Spiffy." he said. ---- 7 stared at the small opening at the bottom of the locked door leading out of the shed. They would have to fix the larger opening again, since the Mecha Beast had once again broken it. 9 walked towards 7, waving slightly. "What are you thinking about ?" he said curiously. "Were going to have to fix that door...again..." she said drearily. "Maybe, instead of a hole we could bolt a sliding piece of metal. So you couldn't push it down and break it. Only we would be able to get in. In fact, I could get on that right now !" he ran off to his workshop. Alone, 7 finally smiled after the long day. Chapter 2 3 ran after 4, who had stolen the marble from him and was trying to see if he could get it back. 3 ran faster and faster, and jumped at 4, who dropped the marble. They both watched it roll towards the ragged hole of a door, and were scared when it rolled into the slight dark in the alley it led into. Suddenly it rolled back, and 10 stuck his head inside and winked. The two smiled and kept playing together, and 7 watched 4 to make sure he played nice. ---- 10 shivered at the thought of those two being outside alone. The world wasn't safe in the least, and they may have swords, but they had little training. The street became more and more crumbly, and the ash still lay dormant from the factory explosion. 10's foot cups made little indents in the street, like grey snow prints. Then 10 saw a small red light brightening from a few yards away. It was getting closer, and 10 barely ducked as the air above him exploded into flames. The robot crawled forward slowly but surely, flames burning everything around 10, who had managed to duck behind a brick. The sound of scraping rock forced him to turn around as the crab's pincer smashed the brick, and 10 jumped into the air 300 style, slamming his hammerblade down into the methane tank on the beasts head. The gas hissed out, and 10 sprinted down the street as the Torch Crab readied his next blast, The flames licked at 10's feet as he jumped, the explosion from the gas and fire mixing throwing him a good 5 feet into the nearest car. He sat up, brushed off some dust, and said "Ouch." ---- 9 busily applied the broken curling iron to the pivot, and melded the metal slab over the hole. "SUCCESS !" yelled 9 as the others looked up at him. He leaped fom the can and lazily dropped the battery powered device to the floor. 3 and 4 bleeped at each other, then projected 2 people dancing in celebration. 9 smiled and hugged them both. 7 walked up and started swinging the door on its hinge to check it worked, then gave 9 a thumbs up. He grabbed her too, and they all group hugged, 7 slightly annoyed. Chapter 3 9 marveled at his work, laying back on the old shoe, used by the stitch-punks as a sofa. 3 and 4 ran around like rambunctious children, and 7 was on the shelf preparing her battle gear. She wanted to help 10, but having been gone for hours, she knew her chances of finding him were slim. Pacing back and forth, she suddenly felt a pen slam onto her back and faint laughter from above. 12. 7 looked up and shook her fist, then jumped to the adjoining shelf. Climbing the tool rack was always the easiest part. The handle of the hammer jingled as 7 climbed higher and higher, and then she took a 6 inch leap towards the next shelf, barely clambering on. This was where 12 lived. Only 10 had gotten in before, but 7 was intent on getting her revenge against the little recluse. 12 stepped from the shadows, giggling as 7 struggled to hold her grip. "Cant touch this." said 12, doing a little dance. "You little runt..." 7 said, her grip slipping. 12 laughed as 7 grew closer and closer to slipping, then reached her hand out. "Here, take my hand." she said with a sly smirk. "Fine..." 7 said, leaping up and grabbing for 12's arm. But when she thought it would connect, 12 was just watching as 7 plummeted back down to the plywood floor. "YOU LITTLE AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE !!!" yelled 7 as she slammed into the floor. ---- 10 limped along the road, night setting in fast. He hadn't found anything all day, not a single sign of the Mecha Beast. The wind made the ash into dunes, constantly covering up any trails. 10 walked back into the alley, slowly due to his newly burnt leg. The door was blocked by something, so he pushed against it. "Hello ? Whats with this metal thing ? 7 ? 9 ?! SOMEBODY LET ME IN ITS GETTING DARK !" cried 10. The door slid sideways and 7 stood there, visibly battered and covered in dust. "Oh my god, what happened to you ?!" she yelled, noticing his leg. "I ask the same to you..." he said back, looking her top to bottom. "12, that's what happened." 7 said with a very flustered tone. "Can I come inside ?" 10 finally, said, and she obliged, stepping over so he could limp inside. The door closed behind them on a spring release, and 9 ran over with a small letter opener with the knife end protruding. "Why is 12 throwing things at us ?!" he yelled, directly out of character. "Because...she is a spoiled little runt." said 7. 9 kind of half nodded, half shrugged, and it was clear 10 would have to solve this. "I'll stop this." he said, before climbing the shelf. He left his armor in its place, slipped a small knife in his pocket, and climbed the tool rack. A screw pinged off the spot next to him. "7 YOU GET AWAY !" yelled 12, throwing a bolt the size of 10's head. "ITS 10 STOP THROWING THINGS !" It was clear she didn't hear him, as another bolt bounced off the wall and hit him in the face. 10 leaped over the 10 foot chasm, and landed 12's boxed in shelf. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ?!?" 10 yelled, grabbing her arms and holding her against the wall. "I'm just lonely, and then 7 came up here being rude." 12 said nonchalantly. "You threw a pen at her." 10 side stone faced. "I wanted her to come up here so I could talk to her, but when she was hanging on I couldn't resist making her fall." she smiled at the memory. "Your an idiot." 10 said, letting her go and turning around to leave. "I like when your mean to me." she said. 10 just covered his ears and jumped from the shelf, sliding down the walla like a ninja on steroids. He landed on the top section of the mirror, then slid down the side like a fireman on a ladder. "I think I stopped her...but she is going insane up there..." he said to 7 and 9. "Then let her rot, she doesn't help with anything anyway. " 9 sighed and walked away, and 7 looked at the floor and walked back to the shoe sofa. 10 climbed back up the shelf and lay down, tired from over exertion. "First I get stabbed by a monster, then I cant find it, THEN I come back and get hit in the face with a bolt. I need a vacation." he mumbled to himself. ---- L5212 stalked forward, pawing the new door curiously. "So...they found a way to keep me out..." he said to himself. "Not for long." Leaping into the air, he clawed the top of the door, cutting a tiny hole. He jammed his other paw in, and bent the door down. Peering inside, L5212 stared at the stitch-punks, standing around or lying on the floor doing nothing. The beast pushed the hole open more, and stepped into the shed. 7 looked up and gasped. 10 looked down in fury. 9 passed out. 12 secretly smiled. And last but not least, 3, 4, and 11 charged. 10 followed suit and the beast roared forth, slamming 4 aside and 3 into the air, where he came down with his sword into the Mecha Beasts spine. L5212 roared, grabbing 3 and tossing him at 7, who had just gotten up. 10 leaped down from the shelf, his hammerblade aimed in an arc at the beasts neck. It turned in time to bite him, and throttle him with its fangs. 10 cried out in agony, and 13 answered his call with a arrow to L5212's eye. Dropping 10, it pawed its face, trying to see again. 10 stood up and ran forward, in a limping sprint. The Mecha Beast jumped at him, and 10 slid to the ground and stabbed upwards. He closed his eyes with the strike, expecting his "life" to end. But instead he felt weight on him, and when he reopened his eyes the animal lay upon him, still and dripping oils. 10 smiled faintly, and slid out from under the dead behemoth. "You did it." said 7, smiling at him. 11 and 4 looked down at the animal with smiles, and 3 sat up, 14 rushing forward and stitching everyone's wounds. It was over. Category:Eve's Bo9 Stuff